Closest to Heaven
by pezhead12
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

_Alright this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. It takes place in a different world. The time period resembles that of the height of the Roman Empire. Please read and review. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise much because of school._

_Disclaimer: Sailor moon does not belong to me and never will.

* * *

_

Closest to Heaven  
The Prologue

It was the day after my father died when our kingdom was invaded. For one of the greatest kingdoms of that time, we fell quite quickly. I remember my mother grabbing my hand and leading me down corridors and through alleyways. We stopped in front of a large building. My mother knocked on the door and a pair of eyes appeared through a slot in the door. A burly man opened the door. A blond women holding her daughter stood behind him.

"Victor, you must help me," my mother begged.

"Of course, my queen, I would do anything for you," replied the burly man.

"I need you to take care of my daughter. I must fall with our army," said my mother.

"I will treat her as my own," he replied. Then my mother knelt down in front of me and held my shoulders. I began to cry.

"Mommy, please don't leave me. I wanna go with you," I sobbed.

"You can't come with me. You must stay her," she said. I started to cry harder now.

"Now listen to me, Serena," she said squeezing my shoulders, tears gathering in her eyes, "You mustn't tell anyone your name. From now on, you are no longer my daughter. You must forget your life in the palace. You are no longer the princess of Luna." She kissed me and walked out the door. I fell to the ground crying and the blond woman kneeled down beside me and hugged me.

"There, there, sweet child," she said, "My name is Helena and this is my husband, Victor, and our daughter Mina. Please treat us like family now." Mina walked to me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at her and she smiled at me.

It wasn't long before the soldiers broke down the door. Our hands were bound and we were led into the streets with other citizens. Only heaven knew what was in store for us all.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_Alright so I know its been a while since the last time I updated, but there was a death in my family and a lot of other stuff. I really hate late updates as much as the next person. I am also kinda confused of the way to take this story but I'm starting to get some stuff together. I am not really proud of my writing in this chapter but maybe you will like it better. So here it is enjoy. BTW when the text is in italics in the story, it is either a written document such as a journal entry or a thought._

_Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Sailor Moon.

* * *

_

Chapter 1:  
A Surprising Encounter

_It has been eight years and that day still haunts my mind. After we were captured, we were sold as slaves. So far I have only been under the ownership of three men. The first man bought all of us: Victor, Helena, Mina and me. He was an elderly man whose wife had passed away and was never able to have children. He often watched Mina and I play in the gardens which we were suppose to tend. Helena took care of cooking and Victor took care of the odd jobs around the house, while Mina and I cleaned the house. But this life wasn't permanent and four years later the man died of pneumonia. His land and property, which included us, went to his nephew. His nephew did not allow Mina and I to play in the gardens or talk in the house anymore. Other than this our lives were the same as before until the man got into a risky business and lost all of his money. He had to sell the property and us along with it and so for the last two months Mina and I have been owned by a red-haired man named Crimson Rubeus. He owns a caravan in which he sells, buys and exchanges beautiful women. In the two months that I have been, only three girls other than Mina and myself haven't been sold or exchanged. One is a beautiful raven-haired girl with a fiery temper named Raye. Another is a tall, strong brunette girl named Lita. The third is a small, intelligent blue-haired girl named Ami. All of these girls were also once citizens of Luna. Raye and Lita are orphans like myself. Ami and Mina haven't seen their parents since they were sold to Rubeus. The other girls are still clueless that Mina and I are not sisters and neither do they know that my name is really Serenity and I am the former princess of Luna. After my mother told me that I could no longer be Serena, I changed my name to Bunny, after the nickname my father gave me before his death. I think Ami is becoming suspicious of whether Mina and I are really sisters. She is probably the brightest person of her time. She says the reason why we haven't been sold yet is because we will be sold to nobles in the capital of the kingdom we have been traveling in for the past months. The kingdom is called Nemesis. It is ruled by a old cruel king nearing his death called the Phantom King. He has two sons, Crown-Prince Diamond and Prince Sapphire. The neighboring kingdom is called Terra. Its king is a distant cousin of the Phantom King and like the Phantom King he is nearing his death as well, but he has a son to take over the throne once he dies. I often wonder that if I had been born a man if my kingdom would have been spared. _

"Bunny, quick hide your journal. The rounds are being made," said Mina. Bunny tucked the journal into the pocket of her skirt and stood up quickly. Rubeus walked into the girls' small tent.

"How are my most precious jewels doing today?" he asked. No one answered.

"Still not answering my questions. I was hoping that after the months we spent together we could all just get along," said Rubeus. Raye glared at him.

"Don't worry, my dears. You all will be reaching your new home soon."

"And just where is this new home?" asked Lita.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said, "Supper will be delivered soon." He smiled and took one more look around the room before taking his leave. Moments later a girl came in with bowls of soup and slices of bread. After handing them out, she took the tray and left.

"Ugh, this stuff is terrible," said Lita, "If they would just let me in the kitchen for just one minute, I could make this soup fit for a king."

"You should just be thankful they replaced those rocks they called rolls with these slices of bread," said Raye. Bunny slipped her slice of bread into her pocket for a midnight snack later that night. Ami took out a small book that she always keeps on her out of her pocket and began to read. Raye and Lita bickered back and forth over the soup. Bunny hummed a tune while Mina danced around the room. And in just a second a man running into the tent and under Bunny's cot interrupted all of this. Silence filled the room as the girls tried to process what they had just seen. Bunny peeked under her cot to make sure that it wasn't the soup making them hallucinate. She yelped when she saw the dark-haired man under the cot.

"Shh," the man whispered, "If you don't be quiet, they're going to find me, dumpling head."

"What did you call me you mgrph," Bunny tried to say until the stranger's hand covered her mouth.

"Look, they'll be here any minute. If you're a quiet little girl, I'll buy you something pretty. Okay," he whispered. Bunny smiled at him as she thought, '_I'm going to wring his neck._' Footsteps were heard outside the tent and Bunny stood up as four incredible handsome men entered the room.

"Excuse me ladies," said a man with silver hair, "but have you seen a man with black hair and blue eyes pass by."

Bunny nodded her head and pointed to the cot as she said, "OH no sir, I haven't ever seen a man like that before in my life."

A man with long brown curls silently made his way to the end of the cot as the first man said, "If that is the case, then I suppose we should leave."

"Good night, gentlemen," said Bunny with a smirk. The dark-haired man under the bed sighed in relief, but then before he knew it he was being pulled by his ankles out from under the cot. The girls howled with laughter at the confused and angry look on the discovered man's face.

"Traitor," he yelled at Bunny.

"You deserve it. No one calls me dumpling head and gets away with it," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thank you for your help," said the silver-haired man and he dropped a bag of coins on the floor before leaving.

"Well that was interesting," said Ami.

"It was certainly the high-point of my evening," said Lita.

"Who do you think that man was?" asked Mina.

"I don't care," said Bunny, "But he got what was coming to him."

"Hey dumpling head," said Raye, "You just earned us thirty gold coins."

"Really?!!" asked Bunny, "Think of all the food we can buy."

"Bunny, your mind is always on food, isn't it?" said Mina.

"That's not true. I'm just a growing girl and food is essential," said Bunny.

"Sure, whatever you say. I'm worn out. Let's go to sleep," yawned Mina and Ami extinguished the candle as the girls climbed onto their cots.

* * *


End file.
